School and Souza's
by taradhillon
Summary: When you just move to a new school ,and you think everything cant get any more worse than it already is, you meet Derek Souza... (sorry I suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_** First fanfic, I guess I've**__**just read so many that I finally decided to try it out, please review, you know, tell me if there's anything wrong with it so far... are the chapters too long or too short... anything not making sense. And one last thing I don't own any of the characters other that Klara...sadly.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers._  
><strong>

The beeping of the alarm clock was the only thing powerful enough at this moment to wake me up, due to the fact I stayed up all night thinking what this place is going to be like…Since I just moved here.

Out nowhere dad tells me that were moving, and being the complaint happy daughter of his I reassured him that everything would be alright and I'm looking forward to meeting new people; but in reality I was and am terrified, with my skittishness, clumsiness, and awkwardness it gets kinda hard befriending people.

So here I am now in some random small town staring up at white ceiling at 7:00 a.m., probably with blood shot, puffy, dark eyes from thinking about school all night long, and how technically today was going to be my first day.

I slowly rose out of bed walked over to one of the many boxes I had been too tired to unpack yesterday, and searched for the one that said washroom.

Once I found it I grabbed out a makeup bag (hopefully to find something in there to help my eyes) ,toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, and all that stuff, and headed of to the washroom.

once I splashed some ice water on myself , I assessed the situation called my face. My hair was fine as usual I don't know why but I never have morning hair its weird… With the amount of tossing and turning I do on an average night I'd expect my hair to look like a birds nest, but it just simply does not.

It was parted down the middle, and wavy came a little above my bellybutton it was black with royal blue streaks. At the time it thought would look nice so I decided to skip class to dye my hair in the girls' ,washroom I know weird, but i just was just way too bored and had the urge to do something cool to my oh so simple hair .My eyes were the same unusual moonlight color ,with a black rim that dulls into bright, glowing blue ,they were pretty cool but one thing I hated was the amount of times someones asked me if they were contacts. And at one point I just started saying yes it avoids weird stares. As I assessed them they were only dark and getting a bit red. Wow, not as bad as I thought. So I just settled for putting some concealer on.

I walked over to my dresser (That I luckily stocked ,or else I'd be rifling through more boxes) ,and picked out my favorite faded black now grayish skinny jeans with rips at the knees (they weren't originally bought like that but clumsiness got the best of them.) , and pulled out a black jumper with a Black Sabbath logo splayed across and my favorite black combat once that was out of the way I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Klara!", gosh does she honestly not see me beside her! , "Annette I'm right beside you don't need to yell, and see I'm also ready is that a bonus or what!?" "it would be a bonus if you made some noise while walking, that way I'd know if you were beside me or not, and by the way you just missed your dad he's headed off to Berlin for a business trip he told me to say bye" he left already? whatever i guess.

He's constantly gone cause of business trips ever since... mum died…

After standing in silence for what seemed like minutes, my stomach had suddenly alerted me that it needed filling,"hey Annette could you grab the cereal while I grab the milk?" "sure" ,as I walked to the fridge I glanced at the clock, and it was 8:10 what? how'd time go by that fast?

Well anyways now I was late, so no time for cereal. I grabbed for an apple, and stuffed another one and an orange in my backpack and dashed for the door and yelled, "Bye Annette gonna be late for school if I don't get my but out of the door now!" ,as I ran to my car ,the satisfying clicking of the inch heel on my boots (It's not like I needed heel being 5'9" and all I just dunno, I guess I like having the heel there).helped me calm down a bit before I exploded with road rage to get there on time.

I put my keys in the ignition ,shifted gears, and was now driving to thing I've been dreading all day yesterday, and all morning today school. As I was driving down the quiet roads, that were nothing like the big cities I've previously resided in. Instead of modern, stylish condos and penthouses this place had petite ,cozy inviting homes with woodsy background. The whole place just was just too calm and inviting, not that I didn't like it, I guess I'm just not ...used to it.

Finally I reached my destination with only seconds to spare. As I was entering the parking lot I was cut off by a red mini cooper, I almost crashed into the damned thing! and all the driver did was honk at me!, then pulled over right in front of me blocking the path I was headed off to.

I remembered reading something like this in a book once ,how a super hot dude was to step out of the car, and on cue the driver seat opened and out came a long dark denim clothed leg, and then another...and finally a face, my god, his face.

This was just way too hilarious, and I had to stifle my laughter. It turns out my "super hot" mini driver, turns out to be some giant kid with a puberty smackdown, or I mean just finishing one off, 'cause you could see remnants of acne, and just slightly greasy hair, but the color of it went in perfect contrast with glowing green eyes. Black on green. And was the kid tall or what! like six something...and with a scowl like his, there's no doubt he's been perfecting it for years now, he was clad in all black ,and by looks of it was a bit chubby too.

Just as I was finishing up assessing him a voice sounded from the car loud enough for me to hear with my window down, "Derek come on, it's not worth it ,and i'm pretty sure you'd get in a lot of trouble for just parking in the middle of the path so just come on kay bro?, Derek seriously man! c'mon!"

And with that said "big guy" ,or Derek ,opened his car door ,and just before stepping in he gave me one last award winning scowl, and in return I gave him my best sweet and innocent smile ,and it was visible that I had just pissed him off even more ,and with that he slammed the door shut and finally his car lurched forward, so i could finally park. before heading out I stole a glance at the time and wished I hadn't I was late. Thank you Derek.

_**Authors note: Well there it is. What do you think? please review, and if I get some _**reviews**_**_********positive or negative****_** I'll post up another chapter soon! thank you for reading !**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I opened the car door and stepped out tentatively,then started my trek to the office

(which had absolutely no clue as to where it was located), and found myself walking through a silent parking lot.

As I approached the overly preppy, happy looking Lyle high, I shuddered as I caught view of multiple vibrant, sparkly posters advertising an upcoming football game. I am so gonna love this school. If I don't die from excessive glitter exposure.

As I walked around aimlessly through the school, watching the last of the late stragglers make their way to class, one just happened to bump into me and knock me of my feet.

And that's when my head made contact with the linoleum floor which wasn't so pleasant and left me with a tingling sensation and a black out.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, I wake up, and the first thing I see is a boy with hazel, almond shaped eyes ,that were wide open ,and stylish spiky blonde hair ,and a nice glowing complexion and then the thought hit me.<p>

"Where am I",Then all of a sudden he let out breath he must have been holding and said,

"You're in the nurses office, you were out for 3 hours!, I thought I put you into a coma.", He exclaimed.

And some how his voice seemed oddly familiar, but aside from that, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this kid is just way too hilarious, and suddenly the visible tension on his face had disappeared, and was replaced with a charming grin

"Oh, so you find me knocking you out for 3 hours funny? 'Cause if so I must be hilarious, but anyways I'm Simon and you are …"

I might as well have fun with this while I can "I'm… I'm…", and I gave him a wide-eyed, scared look ,and said, "I-I don't know…"

And suddenly he paled, and it made him ghostly (not a good look on the kid)

"Wait. Who are you?, Because I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here." I squeaked at the last part for dramatic effect and then he turned green.

Which led me to laughter, because this kid is just way too tense right now, that he's reached levels of gullibleness, that no one should ever be exposed to.

And with that he said "Not funny. You really scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah I kinda noticed when you turned green, and anyways I'm Klara, its so nice to meet you Simon under these circumstances, and um would you happen to know what the time is?"

He shifted to pull out a phone and said "Uh yeah, its 11:47"

Wow.

"Oh my, you weren't really joking about the 3 hour thing, where you? Oh and um, one last question I hit my head right?"

"Yup, I tried to catch you, but you settled for pulling me down with you."

"huh" I started to feel around my head for any soreness, but couldn't find any sore spots "I don't feel sore or anything, so I suppose maybe it was just my lack of sleep, and being in an horizontal position made me fall asleep…"

I frowned as I thought of another explanation, and then Simon bursted out with laughter

"You fell asleep! God how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Hmph, try 15 minutes ,then my alarm clock waking me from my almost peaceful slumber…"

"Wow, I would've never guessed, I mean cause you don't look bad, for a person with 3 hours and 15 minutes of sleep"

"Thanks." I grumbled. and that earned a light-hearted chuckle from him then he finally said, "What class do you have now?"

"Um, I don't know. Never made it to the office, I was kinda plowed down by somebody on the way there"

"Sorry, well anyways lets go to the office and get you a schedule, kay?" I groaned but then stood up stretched my stiff limbs, and said, "Let's go, and get this over with."

The walk over to the office was silent, It wasn't a bad silent, it was kinda a happy, comforting silence, that Simon seemed to be radiating.

Now that I wasn't as groggy, I gave him a once over, He wore a dark green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black high tops, he seemed to have a nice build as well, nicely toned, and slender, as for height, he seemed to be couple of inches taller than me maybe 5'11?

Then he started humming tune, I recognized as 'We are going to be friends' by the White Stripes.

"Fitting", I mumbled, and he gave me a confused look, so I carried on, "We are going to be friends…"

A surprised look crossed over his face, "Wow, someone with good music taste, my brother and I, were starting to think, we were the only ones left in this sad world"

"Feeling is mutual." I said exasperatedly.

From there on, the conversation to the office changed to music, and what bands we were interested in.

And it turns out him, his brother, and i shared about 15 bands in common, but our conversation was cut short, by me approaching the office.

The lady at the desk noticed me walking towards her, and gave me a warm motherly smile, and said, "what can I help you with dear?" I smiled and said, "Um I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could get my schedule please? My name is Klara Faye."

"Okay, here we are. Now have a nice day dear."

And then I walked away, looking at my schedule.

First hour I had English

Second Math

Third Science

Fourth Drama

Fifth Government

Sixth French

And right after second hour, was a 30 min lunch break.

As I'm reviewing this, Simon pipes up and asks, "Hey, can I take a look at your schedule?"

I say,"Sure.", and handed it over to him.

He takes a quick glance and says,

"Alright, you have English with my brother and I, then you have Math with my sister and I , then Science with my brother, sister and I , drama with my brother and I as well, also government, wow we have a lot of classes together, and lastly you have french with my brother and sister."

I nodded, and absorbed this piece of information.

"Well, looks like you missed first three hours, so we have drama right now. Come on I'll show you where to go, and this is the class with my brother in it."

I nodded and followed Simon, with comfortable silence. I wonder if his brother would be just as nice as him, or look like him.

I soon figured that out.

Drama started, and the teacher told us to take off our shoes, sit, and make a circle.

I sat across the room from Simon when I saw him, he smiled, and I gave him a friendly nod.

I was wedged between two guys who were staring at me? gosh.

I started to look around the room, for someone who could possibly be Simon's brother.

But so far, all I could see was Simon wedged in between two girls, chatting away, and playing 20 billion questions with him.

And that's when the guy with car incident walked into the room, gave one of the girls sitting beside Simon a scowl signaling her to move over, and she nodded compliantly, but looked a bit scared, and with that he took a seat beside him, then mumbled something in Simon's ear ,and suddenly Simon looked up at me, and smiled.

What the hell is happening.

Then I noticed something. The circle was quite perfect, except for beside Derek, there was a large gap, like everybody was trying to avoid him except Simon.

Wait, Simon. That must be his brother!

And just then, the teacher told us to fix up the circle, she probably meant the gap next to Derek and yet, nobody dared move.

And then, I decided to do either, the best or stupidest thing ever

I got up, walked across the room, and sat beside Derek.

And during my walk there, the only thought that flitted through my mind was,

please don't make me regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As soon as I sat beside him, he fixed me with a wide-eye look that clearly said, 'have you hit your head and mistaken me for someone else?'.

And with his eyes wide, and open like that I took advantage of it, and started staring into them.

They were the beautifulest dark green eyes I have ever seen in my whole life, they were like emerald molten .

"Derek, I'm sitting beside you deal with it, and stop acting so shocked. And dont worry, I actually want to sit with you."

I searched his face as a sudden emotion flashed through his eyes, but I couldn't place what it was, and it looked like he was about to protest, but mumbled something I couldn't hear, and turned around.

The teacher gave me a warm, beaming smile, and turned her attention to the class, and said her name was probably for me… Then she asked me to stand up, and introduce .

I got up took a step back incase I wabbled, and bumped into the girl beside me or even Derek.

As soon as I did so, I started my introduction, "My name is Klara Faye, 17, I just recently came here from buffalo,...And yeah.", then sat down so I could pretend that I wasn't as awkward as I really was.

Then the teacher started talking, and I was content to listen to her, until the girl beside me spoke up.

"Okay, you are pretty enough, and seem to be disgustingly nice, but seriously have you seen this guy?! He is beyond ugly, and don't even get me started on how rude, and scary he is!, all I'm saying is you don't have to pull a stunt like that to get attention at this school, because like I said before you're pretty enough, and will instantly be loved by everyone, so just stop pretending like you care about the big FREAK.", the way she added so much venom into last part, just made me snap. And I just started to flat out yell.

"You stupid bitch! God, how could you say something like that to the poor guy? it's not his fault he looks the way he looks, and plus its actually not bad. And the reason maybe, just maybe, why he is so rude is, because of the way bitches and bastards like you treat him, so why don't you go and fuck your self!".

"You! new kid, principal's office, NOW!", yelled .

Everyone had perplexed looks set on their faces, even Derek.

Then I stood up grabbed my shoes, and my bag, and walked out barefoot.(I wasn't going to storm off, but stop to put my shoes on, then storm off again, it would ruin the whole dramatic effect.).

Once I stepped outside the door I slammed it shut. Then I walked a couple of paces, then stopped to put on my shoes.

I moved to the side incase anyone opens the door ,and slams into me. I opened the laces for both shoes and slid them on, and started working on tying them, when the door opened and a looming figure also known as Derek stepped out.

I was still crouched down and had a long way to look until I met his eyes. He loomed for a minute and then said, " Thank you."

I finished tying up my shoes, stood up and asked him, " Hey I'm hungry, wanna grab something to eat?".

Then I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up, it wasn't exactly a smile, but still he managed to make it look breathtaking, genuine, and rare.

My breath hitched, and he finally spoke up and said, "Don't you have to go to the principal's office?", "Yeah, but I don't feel like it. So you wanna eat with me or not?", his shoulders started to shake, then I noticed that he was laughing, which caused me to jump a little inside and laugh with him.

Then said, "Fine, but I'm driving I don't particularly trust you with driving", I ginned and said, "Whatever"

As we walked to the parking lot, I kept looking his way, he smelt familiar, and yeah I meant smelt 'cause The 1 fifth werewolf in me picked it up.

As I continued my observations I took note of his face, it was strong and defined, high cheek bones, strong jawline, red lips, straight nose… He was actually really cute, his acne also seemed to be receding but even with it, he was still pretty hot, and had this whole bad boy look about him.

He was really tall and I liked that, then I started thinking about how his face is too well defined for him to be chubby, underneath those baggy jeans, and even baggier sweater.

Then he turned my way, and noticed me staring and said, "What?"

"Nothing just wondering why girls aren't in love with you." i said it nonchalantly enough that it could have been the same as saying, 'The weather seems to be quite fine this afternoon.'

Just then I looked over to catch a glimpse at his reaction, and saw a faint blush creep up on his face involuntarily, and he quickly tuned his face and said gruffly, " Have you seen my face?",

" Um, yeah. It's pretty nice."

And before he could endure anymore of this, he sped walked to his car, pulled out his keys ,slipped them in, unlocked it, sat down, and waited for me to enter.

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. As I approached the car, he unlocked it and I slid in ,he started the car and started driving.

In no time we were on the main road, when I said, "So where are we going?", "Well there's this cafe, bistro thing not too far from here, and I could really use some caffeine."

"you and me both"

The car ride was silent, but in more of a relaxing, no stress, care free way. And I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the window, and just relaxed until we pulled up in in the coffee shop he was talking about.

We entered and ordered some food. I got an extra large black coffee, and a ham sandwich. Derek ordered the same, and instead of one sandwich he had four.

As the barista told us the total cost Derek started to pull out his wallet when I stopped him, and put a hand over his, "Hey, I invited you, and I don't want you to feel obliged to paying, plus you already drove over here ,and that does cost money the last time I checked.", "But-", "But nothing I'm paying, so just stop okay?".

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally caved in and grumbled "fine."

With that said, I reached down and grabbed the wad of 20's I had stuffed in my shoe, along with my credit card. I pulled out two twenties, and handed them to her and stuffed the thick wad back into my boot.

When I looked up Derek had this surprised, confused look on his face. "What, I save my allowance up pretty well, and have extra money to spend on necessities such as food."

A look crossed over his face, that resembled amusement, he shook his head and said, "Come on lets find a place to sit."

I took the lead and lead him to the back of the store. He raised an eyebrow at me and I said, " What I don't like it up front…, But if you'd rather we can-", "nope here's fine.", I giggled, and he did one of his mouth quirks. _god he's beautiful_.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, so here's the problem. I don't know if anybody really like this much, and I would kinda like some more reviews just to see if you if I should continue. I have about a third of a chapter written, and if I get some more reviews I'll update soon!:) 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 so we sat down and waited for the food to be made. As we sat in the finely upholstered leather seats of the cafe we just kinda stared at each other. It was just looking at each others' faces and nothing else. Not one word. Then the barista called out our orders, and I got up to retrieve our food when Derek said, "Sit down. I'll grab the food.", then he swiftly stood and made his way to the counter grabbed the food and made his way back over here. I picked up my food, and started to eat. I was done in a matter of minutes, and looked up to see a surprised Derek, "What? I'm hungry. I'll be right back I need another sandwich, you want one?" He silently shook his head, as his most polite way of saying no. I stood up and ordered another sandwich, paid, sat down, and watched him eat. He was just shoving sandwich after sandwich into his face, with the exception of chugging down some coffee. My sandwich was ready so I went to go get it, and by the time I was back he had finished all of his food, "Done already?" I said while giggling, and all he did was look down and mumble something like, "yeah". Then I sat down and and started to eat my food. Once I was done we walked over to the exit, and back to the car. And that's when I stiffened, because I sensed that something was off. I looked over at Derek who had visibly stiffened as well. All I had to was point at the alley, we both silently nodded, and slowly and silently made our way down. When we reached I saw 2 men, one with messy, dirty looking blonde hair and the other with a shag of dark brown hair, he was shorter and leaner than the blonde The blonde opened his mouth and drawled out with a heavy accent, "Hey, Ramon, well look at what we got here, a little pup, possibly a cain cause of his looks and, wait, Ramon do you know what the other one is?", " Nah, but she looks good.", the creep called Ramon said, as he gave me an assessing once over. " Well Ramon, this fine young lady just happens to be Davidoffs failed little experiment. Boy did he screw you up real good, what did he exactly mix you up with? huh hon." I clenched my jaw, and spoke through them, "We need to be on our way. Now we're sorry to bother you." I grabbed Derek's arm and started to walk away when something pulled on his hood, knocking him to the floor. Then all of a sudden, Liam was on top of him punching him ,and Ramon kicking him in the stomach. I got angry and threw a knockback spell at both of them, then put them in a binding spell. Derek just sat there dazed, until yelled at him, "Get up and give me your hand now! dumbass!". He ran over here grabbed my arm, and I astral projected us to some random store, I think it might have been target or something. We were in a clothes isle and luckily no one was around. We were in the men's and Derek's clothes looked pretty bad, so I quickly sought out some jeans that could possibly fit him, and a black jumper, along with a black hoodie. Then found the nearest bathroom. Once we were in I locked the door and turned to a dazed Derek. "Goddamned it! stop looking like that for one fucking second!", that had totally broke him out of his trance, and all he said was, "how?". "I'll tell you later. Now we've gotta get you changed, and cleaned up considering you were in a fight with 2 werewolves, and have a pretty bloody face." He just nodded, "Come over here let me clean you damn face." I got up on the counter and wet some paper towel, and he just stood there frozen until I cleared my throat, and he turned to look at an expectant me, then came in front of me so we were eye level. I scanned his face, his nose was bloody, had a cut lip, cut brow, and a soon going to be black eye. And still managed to look cute. I shook my head and started to clean the nose first, when that was done I started to clean his lip then moved onto the brow. "Kay, Derek this might be a little sore alright." he just gave a firm nod ,and I took that as a signal to move on. I dabbed down on his brow and he hissed in pain, "You alright?", "Yah, just keep going.", "Okay." I kept going, he grunted once but other than that he seems to bear the pain pretty well. Now the hard part. "Um, Derek, take off your shirt...", his head shot up so fast, and had this comical expression of surprise on his face, and blurted out "What!", ugh, "I saw you get kicked in the ribs a couple of times I just wanna see if they're alright okay?." He grumbled a faint, "kay" and slowly peeled off his sweater, and jumper with a pained expression. then my eyes came in contact with the most beautifulest chest I have ever seen, ever! Dear god this guy was built, lean muscled shoulders, firm chest, and abs of a greek god, but before I could oggle on any longer, I came to a spot left of rib cage. There was a huge red spot, and seemed to be turning a bit yellow, and purple. God that must hurt. He must have seen the remorse and guilt on my face, because he lifted my chin up, and said, "It's alright.", and tried for a smile, but turned out a bit strangled because of the cut on his lip. I let out a sigh of relief he pulled back, and I instantly felt colder. It was silent so I decided to speak up, "Kay, what I'm about to say is going to sound completely, and utterly insane, but bear with me please", I gave him a pleading look, and he gave me a strong, firm, and determined nod of his head. "Well you see…", oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe i'm doing this. "I'm kinda apart of this really horrible lab experiment, and um well you see, I wasn't supposed to, um happen, um what I mean by that is … you see there was this one guy, , and well you see he had this idea, and he shared this idea with his co worker scientists, and they all said no that he shouldn't and couldn't go through with it after taking a vote. "But you see he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he kinda made me his little secret project I'm nothing but something that was never supposed to happen, I'm like a super hybrid with a mix of things, I have the powers of the following, werewolf, witch, sorcerer, shaman, necromancer. "It gets really bad sometimes, like I teleport in my sleep to like a forest, and then I'm running and killing rabbits in wolf form, then I'll change back to only accidentally summon the poor bunny back to its body, then I'll get moody, and sad and angry and start throwing lightning bolts at trees, and it's so horrible". By now I was full on sobbing, it was so bad I choked on my last sentence, and was now robbed of my voice. Then I remembered the only time I cried this much was when had killed my mother, because she did not want me to be an experiment, and my dad had somehow gotten me out, but never told me how. Then Derek shuffled over and hugged me. He was so warm and big, that his whole body engulfed me like a shield and I felt… safe. Then he started murmuring comforting comments like "It's okay". Finally I got a hold of my self wiped up all the tears, and said,"Shit! we need to go on the run now!". "What? why?", Derek said confusedly. AUTHORS NOTE: well here's that chapter. Was it too confusing? Is it making sense? Do you like it? please review I love reading them, they make me feel all goofy, and happy as hell. 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS

Chapter 5

Dear lord! how could I be so damn stupid!

"Those guys, they knew who was, I'm screwed if they tell him about me!", I was full on panicking I've been living perfectly fine, on the down low nobody been suspecting anything, and now it's all gonna blow up in my face, because of 2 dumb werewolves!

"Klara, it's okay let me just text Simon, Tori, and my dad, and they'll help us out, till then why don't you go get some supplies like blankets, rope, non perishable food items, back up clothes, uhm, sturdy backpacks, and I'm sure you can think up some more essentials right? Kay I'm going to put some clothes on meet you outside in five."

I swiftly nodded and absorbed his information, and sped walked outside of the room rather fast, considering I'm a fifth werewolf so that meant I could see, smell, and hear better than normal people, had the ability to change, and strength and speed to match.

I zoomed down to the closest area which was stationary, grabbed a notebook and pen, don't know, it may come in handy when I want to express inner turmoil, dumb right, but for me pen and paper are like the cure for my stress, anger or sadness, then i saw backpacks lined up against a wall.

I grabbed two simple black backpacks walked a bit further down, then found some blankets picked up two, and 1 blanket when placed inside a bag filled about a third of it so that would leave another third for clothes, then finally food.

Clothes. I grabbed Derek 2 pairs of boxers, I now knew his size, considering the clothes I had picked out fit him. I also picked up jeans, sweats, 2 jumpers, and a hoodie.

I put that in the bag. I was putting things in it as I was picking them out so I knew how full the back packs would be, Then I went to the woman's isle, 2 bras, 2 thongs, then a pair of jeans and leggings, a thick wool sweater, and long sleeve cotton shirt that seemed warm, and a thick black hoodie.

Kay now I needed to go to the camp section to get rope. Once I walked around till I found a tent display, and slipped into an isle, I got a 50 foot rope that was affordable and sturdy looking, then I saw flashlights and grabbed 2, then a large box of matches.

By now I smelt and heard Derek coming my way, "Kay I almost have everything just need fo-", I looked up to meet his gaze but stopped mid-sentence, because of the expression on his face.

"Derek what happened",he replied in a grim tone, "I called my dad but he wouldn't answer, then I called my brother and sister, and they said they've been trying to get in contact with him all lunch ,and have resorted to trying to text him during class, and they did not know what else to do because I'm here with you, but I told them to meet us here and bring supplies and money"

"Gosh", was all I could muster up at the moment.

Goddamn it, how damn convenient was it that the dad just had to go missing, like now, seriously. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Dammit, we left my car at the stupid bistro, this is all my fault!",Derek eased forward and put an arm on my shoulder it was awkward way of trying to comfort me, but the fact that he was trying was what counts, "It's okay Tori and Simon, my siblings will be here and they'll have a car, plus we won't be using it for long, first we have to get as far away as possible with it, then the rest were going have to bus it."

I exhaled deeply I guess he had a point, I looked up into those amazing green eyes and saw something flicker in them, until his gaze went blank and concealed, I let out a sigh and said, " Okay we should go pay for this 'cause we don't need police tailing after us as well"

That earned me a genuine smirk that lit up his whole face, and you could see it almost reach his eye's, look's like he's finally easing up to me, and it's perfect timing as well, due to the fact that I'm going to be on the run with him, hence we will be spending almost every second together, joined at the hip to watch each other's backs to stay safe.

Simon seems alright, easy going, and tolerable, but let's just hope I can get along with the unknown sibling, whats her name?... oh yeah Tori…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT I'M TIRED AND RESTLESS 'CAUSE I JUST CAME BACK FROM THIS CRAZY LONG ROAD TRIP WITH MY FRIENDS, AND LET'S JUST SAY ONE OF THEM KILLED MY ARM BY SLEEPING ON IT, HENCE WHY THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT BUT THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM!


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Klara, I'll be right back, just let me grab some food, and most likely by then my siblings will be here… and.. um you see, my sister, she um… might be a little rough on you, but that's just how she is so don't take any offence okay?".

"Um okay?", Dear god, what am I getting myself into, "Okay, if you need me, I think I'm going to be in the stationary isle alright? I just wanted to grab something real quick."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

I stalked off to the stationary to go and pick up a sketchbook, and some art pencils and pencil crayons, considering that I love drawing to death and it would get pretty drab real fast, if I knew that I didn't bring some artsy stuff along for when we were taking refuge and just sitting around moping, and basically doing nothing.

Minutes later Derek appeared around the corner with 2 people flanking either side of him. Naturally I would have been panicked, but I quickly recognized one of the people to be Simon, and assumed the other girl to be Tori…

As far as looks went, Tori was gorgeous. She might have been around five 6, five 7, dark spiky hair, and glowing amber eyes, cute pointed nose, and bow shaped lips. She was the envy of all girls, and the dream of probably a hell of a lot of guys.

"Who the hell is this chick!?", Oh dear lord, she's going to eat me alive.

"God Tori can you not be a bitch for five minutes. This is Klara, the girl we're going to be on the run with." Leave it to Simon to tame the wild beast.

Tori then snapped her head towards me so fast, I'm surprised she did not get whiplash, and glared full on at me. This is going to be splendid.

Just then Derek decided that it was enough, "Whenever the 2 of you are done bickering, I'd like to leave thank you very much, Klara? come on lets go pay for this."

He started to walk, as I raced after him before Tori could pull me down and slash my throat, but instead they just followed after us.

Once we got to the cashier she started checking out our items, and gave us a raised eyebrow, probably assuming we were running away from home or something based on the supplies we were purchasing , so I came up with a quick fib, "Oh, yea, my siblings-", I put an arm around Derek, and much to my dismay Tori, "And I were just going on a camping trip so were just getting some supplies before we headed out."

As I finished off I gave her a sweet smile, she squinted analyzing us.

" I can kinda see how you three are related," she said while motioning at Derek, Tori, and I, " 'Cause of the funky colored eyes but," she said motioning at Simon, " What about him? his are as normal as ever."

"Oh, yes, you see he's adopted."

"Oh", she gave a sheepish grin, and turned a bit red, and mumbled something, and went back to checking out our items. I paid for them, of course while putting up with Derek's multiple protests, but finally realizing my stubborn determination, he gave up and made me promise to let him pay the next time we needed something.

We walked out and into the parking lot we went. When we reached there was the red mini.

"You know it was your fault right?", the three siblings turned and looked at me in confusion so I continued, " Today morning when you came, and cut me off in the morning, and got out of your car to probably yell at me, but was stopped because I heard Simon trying to coax you into coming inside, and forgetting about it, and that's how when I was out cold, and woke up to him, and he started talking I knew his voice was familiar."

Simon started laughing and Derek even gave a low rumble, and that made a look of terror contort Tori's face, and disbelief on Simon's, Derek saw their faces and started laughing even more than before, until it was a full blown laugh, and Simon and Tori's expressions intensified.

So here we were standing by the mini, with 2 shocked people, one hysterical guy, and one profusely confused person.

"You guys what happened?"

Tori spoke up, " H-he's l-l-l augh-ghing!?", then her mask of horror broke, and anger was revealed beneath it "What did you do to him! You broke him!"

Now Simon started laughing, while Tori stood the glowering, then I finally caught on, he must not laugh; like at all, by the looks of their faces

And then the goofiest smile must've spread across my face, and I looked at the brothers laughing with Derek's arm slung around Simon's shoulder, and vice versa. And I couldn't help but suppress the laughter bubbling up inside me anymore.

Tori then must've really gotten pissed off cause she ripped the keys out of Derek's hands and yelled, " When you retards are done, we can get a move on!".

With that we settled down and got into the car. Tori was driving Derek did not seem to happy about that, but let her drive, Simon called shot gun, so that meant Derek and I were in the backseat.

We had put our packs in the trunk, so it would be more roomy up here considering it's only a five seater, and if we were in dire need of sleep that meant we would have to pull over and go to a motel.

Boy was it a good thing I was loaded. I had about 700 hundred dollars in 20's rolled up in my boot, and about, $ 670,000 in my debit card.

In around 15 minutes we were on the main road, "Hey where are we going?" Simon replied, "Here's the thing we're going on a bit of a long road trip…. to Buffalo."

"Buffalo? Isn't that a 3-4 day drive give or take, and that's excluding sleep cause at some point we're going to have to go to a motel or abandoned house to rest, right?"

" Yeah but the thing is we have someone we can contact incase of an emergency like this. She's my dad's friend her name's Gwen, she's really nice, and agreed that if anything bad were to ever happen to us or dad, we should got to her, and right about now would be a good time to go and pay her a visit."

"Oh, that makes sense", And I tried for a smile.

It's been about an hour and half of driving, it's been relatively quiet with the exception of Tori and Simon bickering about music and routes, and before I knew it, I succumbed to the exhaustion that's been chasing after me all night yesterday and all morning today.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the road went bumpy, and woke me up a bit, I still had my eyes closed and I was comfy as ever! I felt like I could stay like this forever, I was so warm and there was something under my head acting as the best pillow. I opened my eyes to see what it was, when I yelped in surprise, because my pillow was no pillow. It was a leg! and not just any leg, it was Derek's leg.<p>

"Oh my god, I totally invaded you personal space!"

"Would you 2 keep it down back there, sleeping beauty finally fell asleep, and if I have to put up with anymore of his girlish bickering, you 2 are going to be the ones to blame !" snapped Tori.

"It's alright I don't mind",said Derek

I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding, then I felt why my whole body was excessively warm, it was Derek's zip up hoodie, it was so huge it covered me fully as I slept in mid fetal position, with my head on Derek's lap.

Then I took a look at how I must have slept. Derek was sitting in the window seat to the right, and I to the left, leaving the middle empty. So I must've taken my seat belt off at some point, because it was annoying my neck, and fell over on his lap used him for a pillow, and used the remaining two seats to bring my legs up and sleep. God I'm such an idiot.

As I sat up right I refused to let sleep grab ahold of me. Every couple minutes my head would bob down, until I realized that I was about to sleep again, then my head would snap back up again. Then a minute later my head bobbed down, but snapped up for a different reason Derek had unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down till my head reached his lap, and my legs we brought up into the spot my butt was in a few seconds prior to Derek's re-adjustment, he then grabbed his discarded sweater and put it on me.

Just then I turned around so I would be facing his stomach and looked up at him, my gaze landed on his eyes. There was so much care, and passion in them. I heard a voice faintly whisper 'mate', and it left a burning pit in my stomach.

He then reached down and placed a sweet and soft kiss on my forehead, and murmured "Go to sleep, everything'll be fine.", with that said he lifted his head, I then smiled at him before I snuggled my face into his left hip where his stomach and legs conjoined, and right then sleep consumed me once again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review, I want to know what you guys think of it, and if everything makes sense, if I should add anything, change things up a bit… I don't know please review. I love reading them, 'because they make me feel awesome, and they're all so positive nice and motivating!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was wrapped around in something warm, with my knees drawn to my chest. There was an incessant filling sound that I chose to ignore, and snuggled deeper into the ? I made an effort of moving around a bit, then heard springs protesting against the motion. Then I heard clicking, it sounded like nails on a hard surface. I heard a faint grumble and then the incessant filing started again. This time I opened my eyes to see what it was.

It was Tori.

She was just sitting there on a ratty chair, perched right by the side of my bed filing her nails? seriously? and the clicking must've came from tapping her nails on the beat up nightstand, with a danky lamp sitting there acting as some sort of decor.

She was just staring at me. Not creepy at all. Since it looked like she wouldn't mind scrutinizing me all morning with that glare, I chose to speak, "When did we get here?"

It was a stupid thing to say, but atleast it was something.

"What supernatural type are you?"

'Oh we got here some time ago' 'Really that's cool' 'Yeah, hey you want some breakfast?' 'Oh Tori you're way too nice' 'Gosh you're nice too!' 'We should get some breakfast nice 'ol Tori you'

But no. It had to be this way.

I rubbed my temples in distress, "What do you mean 'What supernatural type are you?', didn't Derek tell you?".

"No. No he did not. If he did, I would not be here asking you, now would I? gosh people." she muttered the last part under her breath, and if it weren't for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

'Gosh people' yourself.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of, um, a…"

"Good lord! Just spit it out okay!"

I giggled a bit, Spit it out, one of my favourite Slipknot songs.

"Spit it out -Slipknot one of my favourite songs, and wait what are you?" Buying time, I know not the best plan of action, but she was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Urggh, you listen to that disgusting freaky music too! I already have Derek and Simon getting high off that shit, I do not need a third! and, wait um, me?," I gave her a quick nod, "Oh, um, I'm a half witch," that explains a hella lot, "half sorcerer, I know I'm a bit messed up, huh?."

"No. No you aren't," I put a hand on her shoulder, and that earned me a funny look like I had just been hit on the head by a brick, and wasn't thinking straight for 2 reasons.

1. Not thinking she was messed.

2. Putting a consoling hand on her.

"I'm kind of on the messed up side too." Lifting my arm, that was once on Tori's shoulder, to give a nervous scratch to my head.

"Really?", it came out really breathy, and there was deflated and defeated look in her eye's, one that looked a bit like relief, "What are you?" she sounded like she was getting back to the strong hearted, ever so kind Tori, so I carried on.

"You see, I'm a werewolf, sorcerer, witch, shaman, necromancer mix.." Tori's jaw basically dropped open. Yup. She definitely wasn't going to be like Derek about this.

Then abruptly she flung herself towards me. At first werewolf instinct told me she was attacking, but then human me saw her sobbing, and wrapping her hands around me.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around her, scared she might turn on me, and bite my head off for touching her, but just then she started squeezing me for dear life.

After a minute or so of whispering 'It's all right's, and 'It's okay's, and patting her on her back she finally pulled away.

When I got a look at her face there was no cynical, powerful 'imma beat you up with my scary prettiness'. There was just a sad, very vulnerable Tori. A Tori I never knew existed.

It was so sad. I grabbed forward, and took her hand in mine, lowered my voice and said, "Hey, why don't you and I get cleaned up, and get some breakfast?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back, and said, "I already had breakfast, Derek brought you some up-" she said, as she pointed at a not so sturdy looking table, with a white box sitting on it, "So I think I'm just going to go and wash up."

"Kay, see ya".

I got up and slowly wobbled over to the table to look at a little styrofoam take out box, I opened it up to find sausages and pancakes with little syrup containers, and beside it was a bottle of orange juice.

I smiled happily down at my food, and started to eat away. I was just about done when Tori came out looking like Tori again, perfect makeup and everything, I smiled at her, but all she did was raise her chin up, and strode out of the room, without a glance back at me, and slammed the door shut.

Oh joy! Tori's back!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 8

After Tori had gone, and left me dumbfounded by the extreme bipolar illness she seemed to have been suffering, there was a soft rap on the door, followed by a, "It's me, Simon." I trudged out of the chair and opened the door to a beaming Simon.

"Hey, may I come in?"

"Sure, why not." I said as I shuffled out of the door way to make room for him to enter. As soon as he came in he surveyed the room and took a seat on the rickety chair that groaned in protest. Once he was seated, I shuffled to my bed and plopped down.

"You know we had one of these in our room," he said gesturing at the chair, "Until Derek took a seat on it, his butt went right through it!"

"Oh my god, are you serious, he should have seen it coming, I mean I'm even wary about sitting on that thing" I gestured to the chair while laughing my insides out with Simon.

"Yeah, oh, um do you know what happened to Tori? she seemed extra bitchy today, and that say's a lot."

"Hmph. Well she was in my room going all bad cop interrogation on me, cried, was happy, then left angry, honestly how do you live with that?"

"It is a struggle" He said while putting a hand over his heart and putting on a cheesy dramatic sad face that made me laugh.

One things clear , that there's at least 1 decent bae sibling while the other is a flat out witch.

Then he continued to speak, "Hey if you don't mind me asking, um," he was rubbing the back of his neck by now, "What supernatural type are you?", and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"That's the big question you were struggling with?" I said raising an eyebrow teasing him.

"Um, well yea, i guess, it's just that Derek wouldn't tell us so maybe it wasn't something you were comfortable talking about…" the rest came out as nervous mumbles.

I cut him off mid-mumble, "If you thought I was uncomfortable talking about it, why are you asking about it?"

As soon as I said it his head shot up in shock, " O-oh, um, s-s-sorry"

God, this kid.

I rolled my eyes, and held my arm up before he could finish his three part apology, "God Simon, I'm just teasing, and as for supernatural type I'm a werewolf, sorcerer, witch, necromancer, shaman mix" I stated simply.

When I looked over at him though his jaw was slacked open, at first I felt little disappointed like I felt he wouldn't act like Tori about it; until he burst out saying, "Oh my god! That's so cool!"

"Really?" I said cocking a brow at him.

"Hell yah!," he was practically glowing, "That's awesome you're like a little piece of everything!"

I actually laughed at that.

We chatted for another hour or so, until he got up, stretched and said, "Hey I'm going to go and check on D"

"Kay, see ya", with that he got up and left, leaving happiness in his wake, unlike Tori.

Just as the door was opened one Bae exited and the other entered. Dear god, save me now.

I decided to ignore IT, and pulled out my new sketchbook, and started sketching out a pair of IT addressed me.

"Derek's calling you"

"Why?"

"Does it really look like I care why?", she said as she shot me a disapproving glare. God she has issues.

She stormed out right after that. I looked down at myself well I was wearing an oversized t shirt and decent enough underwear, not that you could see it 'cause the shirt went down to about mid thigh, so I just went over to the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Once that was done I slipped on my ratty combat boots, clad in an oversized shirt, and knocked on the guys' door. After the first rap the door flew open, and I caught a glimpse of Derek's looming figure heading for the bed. He sat down on the edge and, waited till I chose a spot to sit down, the thing is there wasnt many, but there was a table right across from him so I leapt up on that and crossed my legs.

Just then Derek looked up and a sudden emotion flicked across his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came and left an emotionless mask in it's wake.

"So what's up"

Derek looked up at me reluctantly before speaking, "When do you think your next change is" Oh. Of course, how could I forget?

"Um, maybe 2-4 days from now, what about you?"

"About the same time, the reason why I ask this is because it's best to have them planned for multiple reasons, such as relieving stress while on the run. It makes things easier for everyone, 'cause apparently no one likes a snappy werewolf",He said as he shot me a devilish grin, and I laughed, "Another important reason would be that Tori and Simon would have chances of getting separated from us so it's best to know ahead of time, and know a meeting place for all of us incase anyone of us get's split up, the reasons are endless but do you get the picture?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I change on will, if I want I could do it now, and be good for the next week, how about you?"

"I can't. I've only fully changed twice, and before that three gruesome partial changes" He said, while slightly grimacing at the memory.

Just then I was hit with an idea, "Derek! how about I try to teach you to change when you want!"

He looked up at me expression a bit deflated and disagreeing, "It's not going to work"

were the last words he mumbled under his breath.

**_AUTHORS NOTE: So... how have you guys been? wanna know my favorite song of the day? it's Everlong by The Foo Fighters. Love them to death, do you have a favorite song or band at the moment if so tell me! don't forget to review they make me happy!_**

**_LUV, TARA_**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Derek and I were heading out the door, when I smelled it. Derek must have too because, his eyes had widened a fraction as his head whipped around to look at me for confirmation. I grimly nodded.

Outside this door, down the hall, were two werewolves. Not just any two werewolves. It was the two creeps from the coffee shop. They must have been seriously pissed to have followed us here.

I walked towards the door not hearing any advance from the 2. Either they were waiting for us to make a move or they were just oblivious to us. but sadly the latter was most unlikely.

I inched towards the door and once I was in front I grabbed the door handle and slid it open, ran to Tori and Simon's room, did not bother knocking and rammed down the door with ease.

Tori and Simon were staring wide eyed till they understood what was happening and, grabbed their bags and jumped out of the window. Luckily we had a first floor hotel room.

Then I heard grunting and other noises that indicated that a fight was going on .As I ran to the door that lead to the hallway, the scene in front of me confirmed my suspicions, and like last time Ramon was holding him down, while Liam was getting some cheap shots in.

Ramon then saw me and bolted towards me, in a charging manner, the kind you'd see a football player do before they'd tackle you, only difference is that tackle never made a connection, cause' I teleported behind him poked him on the shoulder, and threw him off balance.

Next I teleported over to Derek grabbed his collar and teleported to the car. As soon as we were in I yelled at Simon to go, and he let out a rather girly yelp, and Tori was cursing under her breath, while holding a hand to her heart.

"Go!" I yelled one more time, and that was that. Simon was now racing out of the tiny motel parking lot and speeding off onto the highway.

Tori abruptly turned around and said, "Who the hell were those guys?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose from the oncoming headache that I sometimes get if I use my powers, and quite frankly Tori's bitchy demanding voice wasn't helping the cause.

"I honestly don't know. Those were the guys at the coffee shop who attacked Derek and I yesterday, how they tracked us down I have no clue. All I know is next exit into a town we're sinking this baby" I said as I patted the car seat, Simon let out a whine of protest, about how much he liked it until Tori shot him daggers did the grumbling stop.

The rest of the car ride was eerily silent, like everyone had their vocal chords ripped out. It was a bad silent. I got cautious glances from Derek every few minutes as if he expected me to spontaneously combust or something like that.

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Another 15 minutes not a word and, it was just ghostly now.

I let out a heavy sigh of defeat and everyone turned to look at me and, Derek's head had whipped around so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"You guys," I whispered tentatively, "Um… want to grab something to eat?"

Simon and Derek let out a sigh of relief, and Tori gave me a questioning stare through the mirror, I just shrugged, and pulled out a sketch book when Simon turned around and, was getting ready to say something, until his eye caught the pencil poised above the paper and his eyes sparkled as he said the next few words, "You draw?"

"Yeah, you?" he gave an enthusiastic nod and said, "What do you do?"

"Realistic you know pencil, and ink stuff, what about you?"

"I do comics and stuff", I smiled I've always been fond of comics since a young age, I told him that and he smiled, and asked me what kind of comics I liked.

Soon we were chatting away, and Derek seemed less tense, Tori had even turned on the radio, with some random pop song playing, when Simon opened the glove box, and pulled out a couple of cd's, flipped through them before he found the one he wanted and popped it in.

Tori gave a whine of protest, nudged him in the arm halfheartedly, and returned to looking out the window.

Only when the first song came on did I recognize it as 'Helena' the first track off Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, a, My Chemical Romance album, so I asked him to put on track 7, which was 'The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You".

He gave me a wicked smile while Tori let out a snort and a discreet, "Loser" under her breath. Simon apparently heard it too and stuck his tongue out at Tori, who responded by trying to grab it, and that got a light chuckle and shake of the head from Derek. I turned to smile at him and he pulled out an granola bar from his pocket and handed it to me. I murmured a thank you ,unwrapped the bar and started eating it.

I started staring out of the window thinking maybe this won't be that bad.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

I had been staring out the window for a while, Derek fell asleep, and Tori was getting tired so we suggested that since Simon was napping before he should drive now. We had done that switch about two or three hours ago. It was getting pretty dark, and as I observed out the window the farther we seemed to drive the forest would seem to thicken; until the path got narrower...and narrower. That's when it hit me cold and hard.

We were lost.

As if sensing my tension Derek woke up, yawned, and asked Simon for a progress report. When things got silent he started rubbing his eyes furiously and took a look out side, "Simon, where the fuck are we!" oh no.

"Um, according to the map, we are…um…"

Derek started letting out a string of curses and yelled at Simon to give him the map; Simon complied, and silently handed it over to him. Derek seemed to be looking things over so I took a peek over his shoulder to see what he was staring at. When I looked at the map

there were markings of where we were…. from a couple of hours ago, from when Tori was driving, cause she had the decency to map out her trail, in case she ever needed to back track.

Finally Derek spoke and let out a gruff, "Pull over." Simon did so and got out of the drivers seat and traded with Derek. He pulled the key out the ignition once he was seated, and pulled out the map, he turned the light on and examined it.

" Roughly how long would you say we have been driving through the forest?" Derek said in a deep and concentrated rumble.

"About about maybe an hour and half, close to two" I replied softly, not wanting to wake Tori up, cause one thing we don't need for sure is Tori waking up and bitching every five second about how we are lost and never going to find our way to Gwen's. Derek seemed to notice too and lowered his voice the next time he spoke.

"Well, Simon, do you remember for the most part how many turns you took?" Derek said in a hushed tone.

"Um, maybe, three or four turns?" Simon replied softly.

Derek seemed to be looking at the map for about another minute before putting the keys in the ignition and starting up the car. Once it jerked to life he took and u turn and started back tracking. I turned to look at Simon, he seemed pretty bummed I gave him a sympathetic smile, and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still on Simon's shoulder and I peered over at the time, it was 3:56 in the morning; and was still pitch black out. Derek has been driving for the past four or five turned to look out of the window and noticed there wasn't any more forest but a commercial highway. I guess Derek found the right way after all.

"How much further away are we now?" I asked Derek.

"Well if we drive for about another 6-8 hours, yanno, it depends, we can pull over somewhere get some sleep, no more motels though, not after last time. After that it's about a 5 hour hour drive, I would skip the sleep part, but I'm way too tired and I don't trust Simon with driving anymore, never trusted you, and I don't know about Tori, so I think I'll just stick to driving."

"Anythings fine by me, if you just agree to getting food soon, I'm starving and granola bars aren't going to cut it anymore." I said while waggling an empty granola bar wrapper in front of his face, he batted my hand away, and muttered something about how essential it is not to distract someone while they're driving. Bullshit.

I heard movement which proved to be Simon followed by a mumbled, "Where are we?"

"Simon," Derek said while peering into the rearview mirror so he could meet Simon's gaze, "Yeah, D"Simon said sleepily, "Shut up, and go back to sleep." Grumbled Derek, I let out a giggle, and Simon said something about his feelings. Soon his snoring was back on track. Right when we thought peace had fallen upon us we heard Tori yawn as she stretched out. Derek and I let out matching groans.

I guess the more we chase after peace, the more it's going to try to evade us. Oh well.

"I need a shower and I need one soon, can't stand smelling my own body funk; already have to put up with wolfboy's…" and that's when the banter started and Simon woke up to join in; on Derek's side of course.

And that's also when I decided to grab Derek's ipod and drown them out with the musical stylings of Pantera.

Soon after I fell asleep, only to be woken up by Tori, "Hey, get up, food. Simon and Derek are already inside." and that was that, she just stormed away like a supermodel with a purpose, as she was walking and about to reach for the door she yelled over her shoulder, "You should bring your toothbrush, for after." "Yeah, sure. Thanks." I yelled sleepily.

My stomach grumbled really loud and I am glad no one was here to hear that. I reached under my seat and pulled out my bag I pulled out my toothbrush, sweater and jeans so I could change in there. I then locked the door from the inside and stepped out, shut the door and made my way towards the ihop in front of me. I pulled open the door and found them sitting at a booth closest to the rear exit. I waved at them and motioned at the bathroom and whispered to Derek to order me some ice cream pancakes. He nodded in acknowledgement. I love werewolf hearing.

As I entered the washroom I passed my reflection and saw that it was like i haven't slept in days.

I splashed some ice water on my face and that seemed to bring back some of it's color. Well a little bit of it. Brushed my teeth, then I shimmied out of my leggings and jumper, and put on the fresh clothes. I stepped out, feeling slightly refreshed, and started my little trek back to the booth. Once I was there I took a seat beside Tori who despite everything still looked gorgeous. Like whateven?

After a minute a server came with a bunch of pancakes in hand. Damn he was good at balancing. He then proceeded to put down our four stacked high plates, smiled and walked away.

"Well that was fast" Simon mumbled through a mouth full of blueberry pancakes. "Urgh, you're disgusting, can you not talk with your goddamn mouth full?" muttered Tori with pure displeasure.

"Well I can, but I choose not to" said Simon with his mouth full then he began to shove more pancakes into his mouth while chewing viciously and rather loudly, opening wide and snapping shut. Tori, then disgusted kicked him under the table and excused herself to the washroom. Simon then proceeded to swallow his his pancakes and speak.

"Finally the priss is outta the room." Simon said with a shit eating grin. "Don't you think you're a little bit hard on her, I mean people can only take so much annoyance in their lives, and especially from Simon's" I commented with a grin. Simon then raised his brows at me in disbelief.

"You act like she's never done anything to me, I mean she's the one who always starts the fight's."

"No. I don't," said Tori as she approached the table and took a seat, "... Well maybe I do, but! it's always because you're always doing something stupid or annoying." And then hell broke loose they both started bickering at full force, and I'm pretty sure Tori would have strangled him right here right now but took note that they're in a public place, and we don't need to be tailed by the police any time soon.

Derek and I continued to eat our pancakes in silence whilst watching the bicker fest. God. Do they ever shut up? It's been a good five minutes and I'm almost done eating. Derek is done, and said he'll be waiting in the car. Just as I finished eating Tori got up and stormed off to the car.

"And then there were two, yanno I lost my appetite, wanna go?" said Simon with a small smile of victory. "Sure, I call shotgun if Tori didn't take it already."

"Man, there is no way I'm sitting next to that lardhead."

"Lardhead?" I said with a giggle, I mean who the hell say's that?

He then glared at me disdainfully. Shook his head and gave me a small smile, it's like he could never be permanently mad. As we arrived in the car Tori had taken shotgun, so that left Simon and I in the back. As I sat down and buckled up, I asked Derek how much longer till Gwen's place.

"Well, from here, a rough estimate would be… maybe 4 hours it just depends on traffic and stuff like that you know." Simon and Tori groaned in displeasure.

"I'm seriously starting to get butt cramps from the long rides and sleeping in cars, man" said Simon in a rather whiny voice, "Yeah me too, I mean this is the only time I'm going to agree with the asian barbie", Simon started fuming, "Well, hey! you're asian too! lardhead!" he said as his face was turning red.

"Lardhead?" Derek and Tori said in synchronization with looks of mockery on their faces, as they began to laugh at Simon, and I couldn't help it I joined in too. Once things quieted down Derek reached into the glove box and pulled out a bunch of cd's he flipped through a few of them until he finally chose one and put in the cd. It was Nightmare, an album by Avenged Sevenfold, it was the first album I heard of theirs, and then I completely fell in love with them.

"Hey, after this can you put 'Buried Alive' on?" I asked, he then muttered a brief, "Yeah." And continued to pay attention to the road. Simon was napping again and gave soft snores to accompany the soundtrack of our little escapade. Tori was staring out the window at some point, and fell asleep against the glass I'm sure that would look pretty funny from the outside, yanno to see her face smushed against the glass window, oh, or to roll it down while she's still asleep.

I tapped Derek on the shoulder and he grunted in response, so I whispered in his ear, "Put Tori's window down." For a second he looked really confused; until he looked over at Tori's compromising position. Grinned a bit and started to lower the window.

It made these hilarious squeaking sounds as it lowered. Then I patted him on the shoulder signalling him to stop, again he looked curious until I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and turned on the video setting, Then T tapped him on the shoulder again, signalling that he should start rolling the window down... lower…lower… and… _bam_! her head hit the side and she woke up, looking shocked and a bit scared, then furious that's when i caught a glimpse of the right side of her head which was shiny and red from being pressed up against the glass for so long.

Simon then woke up and alert, because he heard yelling until he noticed it was just Tori then he saw her face and broke out into a fit of laughter, and that's when Derek stopped the car we all stopped laughing and looked towards him for an answer, he simply nodded his head towards… _a house?_

That's when it clicked, it wasn't just any house, it was Gwen's house.


End file.
